Over-Indulgence
by momeiji
Summary: When a sloppy and unintentional drunken kiss happens one night at Reid's, will it create more than just tension between he and Morgan? (Morgan x Reid. Emotional probably. Mature bc swearing, probably smut, definite fluff and more than a little bit of drinking. I like drunk Reid okay? Leave me reviews and favorites and things because I looove getting feedback. YOU ARE MY MUSES. 3)
1. Sloppy

HEY so this is chapter one. Its kinda shortish ;-; But hey, please leave reviews and favorites for me, let me know what you wanna see okay? Feedback is my muuuuse. 3

''I really think I'd rather continue playing the trivia game- My TV show knowledge proved effective in that, whereas here I'm essentially helpless!''

''Oh noooo, no, _no_ you don't, little Einstein. Repeat after me: 'Down, clink, down, up'!''

The third shot down the hatch. Had Reid not started so steadily earlier he would be far, far, far gone, being the lightweight that he is. Garcia slid the next shot in front of him, chanting again, ''Down! Clink! Down! Up!''

She clinked her pink shot glass gently against his, J.J's and Prentiss' then quickly knocked it back. Reid followed suit shortly after, a grimace wrinkling his face awkwardly. The girls around him giggled and awed at his ''shot face''.

''He's like a little angry chihuahua!'' J.J dared.

Spencer shot her his signature angry baby stare which just triggered more laughter from the group.

Across the bar, just past the pool table, sat the multicolored tile dance floor where Morgan danced almost provocatively in the center of a group of ladies. He held his hands behind his head and shimmied and gyrated his hips slowly. Girls came and went with him; the tiger of the dance floor.

Reid couldn't help but stare for just a moment out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't even _begin_ to imagine what might lie underneath that slim-fit gray v-neck. Well, he _could_ imagine- but really, how could he even _guess _the extent of those _delicious, chiseled, cut, lickab-_

_''_Something caught your eye, Spence?'' J.J mused from across the small table.

_*Damn this alcohol. Shake it off. It was just a thought. It was just the alcohol. Everyones libido is up when they drink, you're no different. Its just the alcohol.*_

Reid immediately turned hot red and looked down at his full shot glass nervously.

''O-oh no! J-just.. I'm just thinking of darts! A funny game, darts! Originally the board was cut into a tree and more commonly, a-at the time, referred to as a butt! Ahah, b-butt.. N-not like a rear o-or y'know not like a human posterior! But- I-it comes from the french word '_but' _meaning target! In Yorkshire-''

''Take the shot, pretty boy.'' a deep voice chuckled as its owners large, callused hand came down on Reid's shoulder in a firm yet playful shove.

''No, no! Blow out the candles first!'' Prentiss sputtered excitedly, pushing the small cake closer to Reid then licking the bit of icing she caught on her thumb.

Reid took the shot obediently then felt his feet tingle almost numbly as it occurred to him exactly whose voice it was behind him.

''Reid! The candles- blow 'em out!'' rang the dark skinned agent behind him.

He blew them out harshly but was careful not to spit on the cake.

The table cheered all too enthusiastically and Morgan beamed as he snatched up the candles from the cake to eat the icing off.

After a slice of cake and another shot, everyone was in the birthday-spirit.

And Reid felt suddenly _very_ ready to test out his new wobbly baby deer legs.

Garcia looked to him with a brow raised as he began to stand, wobbling uneasily and grabbing at the table. He jogged uncomfortably to the mens room, almost getting hit, ironically, with a dart on his way there.

Upon entering he noticed he was entirely alone, free to muse aloud as he pleased.

Instead of lecturing himself and slapping himself mentally for holding eye contact on Morgans body so long, he simply splashed some water on his face, wiped it off with a paper towel, used the urinal and left. He immediately strode toward the dance floor, feeling more confident than before. He found Prentiss and Garcia dancing along side Hotch and his wife. Reid joined in next to Garcia.

It seems like just as he started washing his hands after his second piece of cake, within the next second Reid had found himself lying on the floor of the mens bathroom, just watching the ceiling spin.

How many shots had it even been?

After what felt like an hour, he saw a grinning Derek Morgan standing over him. In a minute he was pulled to his feet, his own arm being hooked around the muscular neck of the taller agent.

''Look who is _already_ all tuckered out!'' Morgan chimed to the girls at the table when he finally managed to get Reid over there. The other agents laughed mercilessly at the wobbly genius and asked about his ''getting home situation'' as they called it. Morgan said he'd drive him home since he hadn't had anything to drink and really didn't want to harsh anybody's mood.

''Say goodnight, birthday boy.'' Derek bubbled amusedly as he waved the other agents flimsy arm at the girls.

He slurred something of a goodnight to them and off they went.

Morgan practically carried Reid down the block to the parking garage where his car was.

''Geez, pretty boy, try using your feet, yeah?'' He teased to the drunken, shaggy haired profiler under his arm. He gripped his strong hand slightly harder on the other mans waist.

''Iss really okay, M'rgan... I can walk all...'' He indiscreetly gagged and swallowed. ''..All by m'self...''

''I really don't thi-''

''Did! Did'ju know! Diju know that.. The hist..ry of p'blic bars can be traced back to R..Roman taverns, through the.. the Anglo-Saxon Alehous..-'' Before he could finish his sentence he tangled his feet and lost control of his legs entirely.

Morgan caught him quickly, stumbling back against his car that they'd finally arrived at. Spencer's cheek smushed against Derek's peck tiredly and he drooled just a bit on his tight shirt.

''Told you.'' Morgan joked, trying to help Reid back to a stable position on his feet. He was purposely relying all his weight on Morgan so that he wouldn't have to move and the stronger agent would _have_ to have his hands on him.

He really didn't know why he was doing this, nor did he care. There were hands. And they were on him.

It was nice.

''Okaaay.. Okay..!'' He held onto the darker mans shoulder and opened the front passenger seat, falling in hopelessly. Morgan laughed audibly and Reid looked up through squinted eyes.

''Wh.. whyyyy are you laughin' at me? I'm very intel..gent.'' he slurred, his hair a tousled mess.

Morgan held his weight on the frame of the door with one hand and leaned in over the skinny drunk. He pulled the seatbelt over his chest and reached under his hip to buckle it. Spencer smiled boozily and giggled.

''You're so precaution'ry- you're the safest!''

Another laugh emitted from the older man as he crossed around the car to the drivers seat and followed suit with his seat belt. He clicked the metal piece down and guided his hand routinely to the gear shift, his hand on the back of Reid's seat as he looked behind them to pull out.

Spencer sat up slightly and reached over to the radio almost instinctively turning to the classical XM station.

Upon hearing the first handful of notes he blurted out blankly, ''Symphony number 5 in C minor. Opera 67: 3. Allegro.''

A soft and bewildered gaze fell onto him from the drivers seat.

''Damn. Theres really no amount of booze that can _truly _throw you off your groove, huh?''

''Nnnnope.''

The ride home was a mess of different radio stations and laughter and alcohol breath-steamed windows.

The drunk's chauffeur turned lazily into the complex, parking just under the stairs leading up to a string of brown brick apartments. 5 doors ran down a narrow, railed balcony. Reid's was the fifth door down.

Morgan helped him out of the car as carefully as he could, but to no avail. The brunette bumped his head harshly on the frame of the door, but laughed all the while. Morgan did too.

After a stumbly, fumbly and giggly trip up the long stair case, they made it to Spencer's front door.

''Keys, Einstein?'' Morgan teased, holding his hand out for the keys.

Spencer grinned drunkly.

''They are in my left pocket. All of my door keys. My hands are numb.''

Morgan sighed jokingly.

Reid stood still- well, not really. But he ''stood his ground''.

Morgan gave an amused half smile and stepped closer, reaching into Reid's fitted front pants pocket in search of the keys.

Nothing.

''Reid. Keys.''

''_Back_ left pocket.'' He kept his face straight. Ish.

Morgan raised his brow at the younger mans change through alcohol. He slid his hand into the back pocket of his jeans and looped his finger through the key ring, pulling them out. He blushed mentally, but held his cheeks as cool as he could.

Reid bounced against the rail softly and giddily. Morgan tugged him inside, sliding his hand over the wall blindly in search of the light switch.

Thump.

He laughed heartily as he found the switch and flicked it on, revealing a tangled genius in the corner with a pulled-down curtain and curtain pole around him.

After nearly an hour of fixing the curtains, fixing Reid and fixing coffee, they were both safely situated on the small sofa in front of a small gas fire. There were two contrasting cups of coffee on the table. One was particularly creamy and sugary, while the other was black but sweetened slightly.

Reid dropped his head back onto the arm of the couch behind him and hauled his legs over the other mans lap.

''I hate being drunk.. It makes it so much harder to concentrate...''

Morgan smiled softly, his eyes a bit drowsy and droopy.

''Why do you need to be concentrated on something at all times? Its nice to let your brain just.. You know. Take a break every once in a while. I'm sure that yours, especially, could use a break now and then.''

''I haven't lit... _let_ my mind take this long of a break since.. Well since I was younger and didn't _need_ to think all of the time..''

Morgan frowned slightly. The pale boy lifted his head and curled his legs behind him again, falling forward and frogging out. His legs were now behind him and his cheek was on Morgans lounged hip.

That didn't last long. He popped back up and sat with his legs criss-crossed, facing the other male.

''I'm restless. My mother used to call me a ''squirmy worm''. I don't like that. Its not correct.''

Everything in his head was rushing uncomfortable and his hands jutted forward abruptly to catch himself. One hand met with a hard bicep while the other blankly pushed at the air before falling to Morgans lap.

Even in Spencer's dizzy haze, he could feel all of his urges hurdling at him all at once. It was awkward, uncomfortable, arousing and evidently not fleeting.

''I oughta get out. Don't forget- tonights only thursday, pretty boy.''

Oh.

''Oh... _Damn.''_

Morgan grabbed Reid's keys and put them on the hook by the door and then made his way out, stopping to press his palms to the balcony railing and take in the night time air. Spencer toddled quickly behind, pressing his there as well, next to Morgan's.

''Thank you fer... Taking me home safe. Safely- Th-thank you for getting me home safely... Is what I meant..''

''Don't mention it, Reid.''

In a frenzy of sudden courage Reid leaned up and brushed his lips delicately against Morgans sharp jaw.

Reid blushed immediately and nodded.

''Well.. G-goodnight. Drive safely, don't forget to set your alarm- o-or alarms, I don't know if you use multiple alarms o.. or just a singler- Singular alarm. Any way, uh, get some rest! Night!''

He was a stuttering mess as he tried to brush off his abrupt and inappropriate behavior. He scuttled quickly back inside, shutting the door and locking it. He trailed back into the living room and onto the couch, plopping down exasperatedly.

Morgan blinked slowly and took in exactly what had just happened.

Would Reid even remember?

No.. Not a chance.

Does an eidetic memory still prove useful after being literally drunk off your ass?

Hm.

He couldn't deny that it was kinda sweet...

His foot caught on the mat slightly and nudged it over a bit. A glimpse of sliver got his eye as he moved it back.

An extra key.


	2. Peekaboo

WELL HI THERE. A bit late, I know. Super duper sorry, loves. On the other hand, I ADORED the reviews. Send me more! I love love LOVE them they make me SO happy. Send suggestions, corrections, constructive criticism, anything! I love hearing from you guys. Alright so yeah, this chapter is a bit scattered. But I followed a few suggestions left in the reviews and I put in a few things you guys asked for ;) So yeah, without further ado- Chapter 2.

* * *

><p>A shaggy haired agent Spender Reid met with a rude awakening from the morning sun. He was never very good at sleeping in, even when hungover beyond belief. This morning was different, however. He had such a rocky sleep pattern the previous night due to some extravagantly vivid dreams which startled him and aroused him and did all too many things to him, inevitably causing him to wake up and fall asleep over and over throughout the night.<p>

Reid slumped upward into a gross sitting position and covered his eyes tightly from the bright surroundings. He felt the warmth of the sun through his window hit his back uncomfortably, as he was still dressed in his button down and cardigan. He was in almost a cold sweat. He removed both of them sluggishly and keeled back over onto his side on the bed.

He let out a harsh sigh.

After a few more minutes of regret, he stood up painfully and shuffled to the kitchen.

He reached up to the cabinet and opened it, stretching the rest of his body while he grabbed a mug. He gasped immediately at the head pain this emitted and nearly dropped the porcelain from his hand.

''Agh!'' he rubbed his left temple awkwardly with his right hand.

He sighed as the pain lessened and poured himself a hot cup of coffee from the pot.

He spooned a bit of sugar into the cup and stirred it. He raised the cup to his lips and just smelled it for a moment before taking a sip.

Wait.

Why was the coffee already-

''Morning, sunshine.''

Reid nearly dropped his mug a second time at the dark melodious voice that purred from across the room.

There, sitting on Spencer Reids love seat, was Derek Morgan. The very man he'd planted an awkward, slanted, jaw-kiss on the night before.

He choked a bit on his coffee and put it down, covering his chest shyly as he coughed and struggled to form an introductory sentence.

''M-Morgan! What.. What are you doing here? Did you stay the night? Did you sleep on the cou- Did.. _Did you sleep wi_-''

''Whoah, whoah, _whooooah_ now. Slow down there, Reid. Listen. Garcia called me as I was leaving your place and told me you were a ''back-sleeper'' and that I needed to stay over to make sure you slept on your side incase you vomited in your sleep and choked. The woman, more often than not, knows what she's talking about. So I took the spare key from under the mat and came back in. I napped a little on the couch, but…'' He yawned widely and his eyes watered just a bit. He noticed that Spencer was shirtless. He had a _very _toned body. Not particularly buff, but delightfully toned and intermediate. He spent a second looking at that before finishing his yawn and continuing. ''…But not for more than a few minutes.''

_Oh god he stared… He's probably disappointed. Damn. I need to consider getting a gym membership… Ugh._

Reid was almost speechless. But not entirely. That was pretty rare.

''O-oh… Well.. Thanks Morgan…''

''Oh its no trouble at all, really, _really_ you're too kind, you mustn't be so thankful and gracious, I can't bear any more-''

Spencer rolled his eyes and Morgan cracked a goofy and sleepy grin.

''Sour doesn't suit you, Spencer.'' he laughed groggily and pressed his palm to the counter, leaning on his arm slightly. His bicep tightened and the band of his sleeve stretched noticeably. He closed his eyes and rubbed them with his other hand, still smiling as he did so.

_Hm. He called me Spencer. Thats… Odd. Morgan almost strictly calls me Reid or some generally off-putting nickname. I.. Like it?_

Just as quickly as he picked up on Derek's formality slip-up, he was entirely captivated by his rippling arm muscles. In his very _very_ vague (and uninteresting compared to the current sight) peripheral, he noticed that Morgan had begun to open his eyes and stop rubbing them, and with that he quickly averted his eyes from the delicious, creamy, muscles and rushed his eyes over to meet Derek's.

''Really though, you didn't have to stay. But I really appreciate it.''

''Not a problem, pretty boy. Don't mention it.''

Spencer gave a short smile to him and grabbed his coffee again for a sip.

''Oh- And uh.. I assume you missed Hotch's call?''

Reid grabbed his phone from the charger across the counter. He clicked it on and he had, in fact, missed two calls from Hotch.

''Yeah, I guess I did.''

''Well he decided that, due to the dry spell we've been having all month, he's giving us the rest of this week and the next off to relax. Which, I think is kinda strange, but God knows Hotch needs it.''

''If God knows that, then he also must know that Hotch _isn't_ going to utilize that opportunity and that he's going to be awake and working at the office the entire time.''

They shared a soft chuckle before both raising their mug to sip their coffee again.

Morgan raised his palm off the counter to look at his watch. His eyes widened slightly and he quickly crossed over to the sink and poured out his coffee and rinsed the mug. He swallowed what was left in his mouth and took Reid by the shoulders from behind, pushing him toward the bathroom.

''Another thing I should've mentioned-'' he started hurriedly, ''Garcia is picking you up in 20 minutes to take you out for something- I don't remember.. But get in the shower, now!'' Reid blushed viciously and lingered on the feeling of his hands for a moment as he was pushed into the bathroom. He was abruptly interrupted by the slam of the door behind him. The janky old door bounced back open slightly, leaving a crack of insight to the bathroom. Reid failed to note this, as it always happened when he showered at home and it was rare that anyone was every there with him, so it didn't matter.

''Alright…'' he mumbled.

He moved at a very relaxed pace, afraid that anything too quick or rushed would make his head hurt again. The sound of the shower would at first, he expected.

He turned the handle on pretty hot and then grabbed a towel from the cabinet above the toilet.

He proceeded to remove his belt and roll it up neatly. He placed it on the counter. He shimmed out of his pants and tossed them into the hamper along with his underwear which he removed shortly after.

The dark agent had slipped into his shoes and was passing the bathroom to get to the exit when he noticed the crack of the door and the steam that escaped through it. He almost involuntarily peered in, just in time to see a nude Spencer Reid slipping his body behind the shower curtains and into the hot shower. He eyed his body with haste as the picture was fleeting and filing into the shower. But, _oh, _what a picture it was.

Morgan chuckled softly, incredibly intrigued by the body he'd seen.

Those slender hips, adorned gloriously with a sweet 'V' leading down to..

_Damn._

He continued past the bathroom and out the door of the apartment, walking down to his car and ducking into it. He adjusted his rearview mirror and as he reached for the gear shift he noticed the slight changed in the tightness of his pants.

He blushed slightly, wondering just how much that kiss the night before really meant to him…

_Nah, nothing… He was too drunk to remember anyway.. He didn't even bring it up this morning. Yeah…_

He pulled off into the street, heading home to get cleaned up and to get some well deserved rest.

* * *

><p>Garcia whipped her orange beauty into the parking lot of Spencer's apartment complex and parked it evenly between two other cars.<p>

She marched up the stairs and stepped right into Spencer's apartment, catching him slightly off-guard as he buttoned the last of his shirt.

''Garcia! Wha-''

''Gooooodmorning my little genius!'' she chimed, dropping two large boutique bags onto the island in the kitchen.

''What are these.. Wh- I still haven't been told whats even going on-''

''Hush hush! I have taken the liberty of going out and buying you a new outfit.''

''That still doesn't explain why you're at my-''

''I'm getting there! Hush!''

He retreated and stopped talking, instead continuing to tuck in his shirt.

''See, I brought you this delicious new outfit so that you could wear it to go shopping with me today. You need to treat yourself to a few new things, alright? You work too hard and you think too much and.. Well frankly, darling, it reflects in your outfit a lot of the time.''

''Garcia!''

''Oh, stop. You know its true. You can't wear cardigans and button downs for the rest of your life. And we need to stray out of your mustard, camel and burgundy comfort zone. Thats the spectrum of your entire wardrobe, babe.''

He sighed, knowing he had no choice at this point. But hey- maybe it'd be nice. He did have a very small fashion-comfort zone. Why not? Get some new clothes, impress Morgan, get-

_Wait, why was that my initial thought? Impressing Morgan shouldn't be that high on my list of priorities for this week… Damn.. Agh, whatever. I'm probably just subconsciously trying to feed my underlying need to dominate another male at something other than an IQ test… Yeah…_

''Go ahead, mop-head! Go change!''

''Agh, fine. But I refuse to wear these out in public if they look as bad on me as I'm expecting them to. You never even asked for my sizing preference, so theres a very likely chance that they won't even-''

''GO!''

He sighed and shuffled into his room and removed the contents of the bags, dumping them onto his bed. There was a pair of dark wash jeans, a navy Polo shirt with long sleeves, a pair of camel leather suspenders and some red striped socks. He tugged the fitted clothing on rather awkwardly and then sat down and put on the socks. He struggled with the suspenders slightly, being that they were a style he wasn't very accustomed to.

He walked out into the room with Penelope, buckling the other side of his suspenders in the front as he moved.

''Hey, what shoes do I wear with this?'' he asked. ''Also, don't you think this shirt is a little tight? And.. Well and that pants too. Don't they make me look too skinny?''

''Sweet baby jesus..'' she gaped at her masterpiece.

''Damn it, Garcia, I told you I would look rid-''

''Shut UP Reid!'' She grinned.

He looked down uncomfortably, feeling as if he'd done something wrong. He was slightly agitated with her behavior as well, being that she was yelling at him in the midst of a terrible hangover.

''No, no- I mean- No.. just shut up. You. Look. _Amazing!_''

His cheeks warmed slightly as he looked down at himself and shifted about.

''Your legs look _great_ and that top does _EXACTLY _what I wanted it to do! It accentuates your figure and makes your arms look super duper yummy toned. This is some of my best work yet!- OH! I want you to wear those shoes I got you at Christmas. The Oxfords that you wore like once? Those. And roll the jeans up juuust a little bit. Show off those ankles.''

He blinked slowly then tottered into the other room, doing exactly what she said. He pushed the socks down a little bit and rolled the pants up slightly. Just enough to even out. He stepped into the shoes she bought him a few months ago and marveled at just how good she was at matching tones. How coul she have matched the shades of leather so perfectly with the shoes and the suspenders? He had no idea. He brushed off the thought and strode back out into the kitchen.

''Ah! Perfect! God, I am _good!_''

''Oh stop, Garcia! I couldn't look that good.''

He paused his speech and walked over to the hall closet. He opened it to reveal the full length mirror on the inside of the door.

He looked at himself and nodded in approval, smiling almost as wide as Garcia as he did so.

She clasped her hands together, anticipating his response to her work.

''Well. I still think the pants are too tight… But. This shirt _does _make me look rather… built?''

Garcia squealed happily and clapped her hands. She looked at her watch and then to Reid.

''Now, my little Einstein, we must go forth into the world! We must go forth and- _Shop!''_

Spencer rolled his eyes and grabbed his wallet and phone, following the giddy blonde out the door.

As he locked the door he remembered what he wanted to ask her earlier. Well what he had planned to asked her when she first got there.

''Garcia?''

''Yes my dear?''

''How did you know wether I was a back sleeper?''

Garcia giggled.

''I didn't.''


End file.
